Signs, name plates and the like often need to be mounted on a base secured to a door or wall. These are prone to be subjected to unwarranted removal. This is particularly so with name plates which can readily be used by others. The unauthorized removal of name plates has led to considerable inconvenience and expense in providing replacements.
Various sign devices of the above type are known. Such signs are used both as permanent signs and as signs, where the user according to his wishes can replace the information-carrying part with another information-carrying part. These sign devices are generally used without any locking of the information-carrying part in relation to the mounting part, for which reason unauthorized persons can easily remove the information-carrying part. Different methods have consequently been used for locking the two parts together, but the previously known methods have not proved fully satisfactory, either because the information-carrying part has been disfigured by visible screws or because unauthorized persons have nevertheless been able to release the fastening mechanism concerned.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for securing a sign to a support surface, wherein the sign can be readily secured and which is not prone to unauthorized removal.
The object of the invention is to provide a system in which the locking means is not visible and an external magnetic device suitably designed must be applied to a predetermined area of the assembly in order to remove the sign-carrying part from its base.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system in which a sign-carrying part will automatically lock itself when repositioned on the base of the name plate assembly.
US2012023797 describes a system for securing a sign to a support surface. The system has a sign-carrying part for releasable attachment on a mounting part. The system of US2012023797 uses a spring loaded element is arranged such that the spring loaded element, in a latched position, secures the sign-carrying part for releasable attachment on the mounting part when gripping means is brought into a hooked position in receiving means. When displaced from its latched position, allowing the gripping means to leave its hooked position, this enables removal of the sign-carrying part from the mounting part.
The present invention seeks an alternative magnetic lock for a securing a sign to a support surface.